


I’d eat you up, I love you so.

by Foxtron



Category: Gravity Falls, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Dipper Pines Is A Literal Pine Tree, Dream Demon Dipper Pines, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Ninja are Cats, Protective Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Tsuna would rather he not be, Villain Midoriya Izuku, Xanxus is all about that Family Bonding, demon!dipper, they are wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtron/pseuds/Foxtron
Summary: A bunch of Drabbles I’v either been working on, or that have distracted me from my actual stories.Most of these will one day be fleshed out into their own stories. Just... not right now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bakugou Katsuki is a Hero.  
> (He never should have been) 
> 
>  
> 
> Midoriya Izuku is a Villain.  
> (He never should have been)  
>  
> 
> The world shifts ever so slightly.  
> (It’s all gone very, very wrong)

“A h-hero?” Izuku’s voice was strangled with incredulous disbelief. “You think you’re a _hero_ , Kacchan?”

Bakugo stilled. He’d never heard that type of voice come from Deku’s mouth before, never heard anything so… raw. Not from the cry-baby kid he used to bat around when they were small. And those green, green eyes ( _had they always been such a neon color?)_ we’re manic as they zeroed in on his own burning red ones and refused to look away. 

“No. No no no, you’re not a _hero_ , Kacchan.” Izuku’s mouth stretched into a maddened snarl. “ **ALL YOU ARE IS A VILLAIN IN DISGUISE!”**

Madoriya lunged at him.

“And I’ll show everyone just how bad you’ve always been!”

 

* * *

 

 

Later as they both lay panting and injured on the ground, Bakugou can’t help but stare at Izuku as he laughs hysterically. He’s as beaten up and broken as Bakugou is but the stupid Deku still just wouldn’t stop. He could see the blood drenching the cement under Deku, practically hear the hitch of his voice, the scratchiness of something inside the loser that’s torn and he still—wouldn’t fucking stop.

 They could have been laying there for hours for all Bakugou knew, Deku laughing at nothing, him staring at the boy who he used to know better then he knew himself. It was only when a purple portal appeared almost on top of Deku, cutting him off mid cackle that Bakugou jerked back into active consciousness instead of numbing fascination.

 He was going to leave again.

Bakugou didn’t know how he knew that portal was here for Deku or why his heart started to race frantically in his chest at the sight of it ( _He did. He knew but he couldn't admit it, not Bakugou Katsuki. Not the number two pro-hero, he was too good, wasn’t he? To good for emotions he couldn't understand, to good for friends, to good for his fans, he was just too goo-_ ) but he had to stop whatever was going to happen. He had to stop Deku from getting in that fucking mist.

 _But_ —

He couldn’t move. He couldn’t even twist his head away from where it had fallen, staring at Deku. His fingers wouldn’t form a fist no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make more then sparks flare at the tips of his hands and even that sent agonizing pain straight up into his nerves all the way to his shoulder.

 No, no way was _Bakugou Katsuki, Ground Zero the Explosion Hero_ , going to admit defeat by something as fucking stupid as exhaustion. No fucking way.

Slowly, while Bakugou forced his left arm up a black clad shoe stepped out from the purple mist. Following the stupid shiny shoes up while he concentrated on actually, finally fucking moving, he stared into the face(?) of some mist guy. The mist guy looked around at all the destruction around them, before moving slowly towards Deku who still hadn’t made a peep since the portal had first shown up. It was really starting to freak him out after Deku’s demented laughing from earlier. Who the fuck just does that then stops? It was fuckin’ weird even for Deku.

Bakugou has gotten to the point where he was able to force his upper body off the ground with visible strain, his head lolling around like a drunk the entire time. But he was fucking upright. Just a little more and he’d kick the smoke guys ass, drag Deku back to his moms and find out what the fuck was going on. He just needed a little more time to force his body up.

 He didn’t have any more time though. With a patronizing tsk the mist guy toed Deku softly in the side, sending the idiot into those creepy ass laughs again. Bending down the guy collected fucking Deku into a weak ass bridle carry that Bakugou wouldn’t be caught dead in. Deku’s head rolled backwards off the guys arm as he turned back to the portal. He was grinning with bloody teeth.

Bakugou couldn’t yell after them, couldn’t fucking demand Deku to get the fuck back here. Not after the almost direct hit to his windpipe earlier. He could barely breathe as it was. His limbs were weak, shaking from the effort of just staying half way up, a strong fucking breeze could give him hell right then, and Deku was getting away!

“You know, _Kacchan_. I guess you we’re right.” The losers voice hurt just to hear, never-fucking-mind trying to figure out what type emotion was coloring it. _Fuck_. “I never really was supposed to be a hero.”

Bakugou glared after the shitty nerd and forced his lower body to respond to him, his feet slipped on the wet (with blood) cement. But he refused to go back down, it didn’t matter what the fucker was saying, Bakugou was gonna drag his ass back home, both of them half-fucking-dead if he had to. That was the only fucking outcome in this.

One of Deku’s hands, covered in blood and missing the top most part of his index finger waved at him as the Mist guy stepped into the portal. With some unspoken command he stopped barely short of waking through it.

 Deku’s eyes caught his one last time, the top of his upside down head the only thing Bakugou could see clearly. Those neon eyes that he used to know so well no longer held any of the fear he’d gotten so used to seeing in the nerds face. He had no idea what those eyes held behind them. He had no idea what the fuck Deku was thinking.

“I was always going to make a much better _Villain_.”

Ecos of all the times Dek- _Izuku_ had sworn he’d be a hero in their childhood ran like a tape through his mind, they were all chased by Bakugou’s of the past shoving his dreams down. Scene after scene of him hurting Izuku, destroying his stuff, telling the extras to do the same, ran in front of his eyes. The day Izuku disappeared, the hate Bakugou had seen roaring in his eyes for that split second before he was right back to being stupid Deku. Auntie crying when no one could find him, his Mom screaming into the phone when the police had given up the search for some quirkless kid. His dad sitting quietly in his parents room with his head held in his hands after he’d- _they’d_ all found out what school was like for Bakugou and Izuku.

 All of it streamed though Bakugou’s mind as he lunged towards the portal. Towards Izuku, towards something he’d regretted for over four years, through pain and tears, and so much shame.

 “I’ll see you soon, _Kacchan_.” Izuku’s voice darkened with potent promise. “You can bet on it.” 

Izuku smiled that same smile he always had back then just to twist the knife that little hit more, right before Bakugou flew through the dissipating smoke. He skidded on the ground a few feet, tearing the skin off his arm and shoulder. He stared up at the purple sky, sun coming up after a long night. But darkness was quickly creeping up in his vision. He’d used the last of his strength with that rush. He was done, for now.

Bakugou snarled and refused to acknowledge the wetness that was dampening his face.

Izuku was gone.

  


Katsuki had failed.

  


**_Again_**.

 

  
  
( _That’s all he ever seemed to do around Izuku.)_


	2. Would a Glaring or a Clowder be more of an appropriate name for a group of Ninja?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stalking is _definitely _an approved form of friendship.__

Having ninja friends, she realized one afternoon, was a lot like having cats.

 

Big, territorial cats.

 

They came and went when they wanted to, they brought her gifts she had no idea what to do with and was always slightly queasy to receive, and they Did Not Like, when new people showed up around her.

 

So..

 

Cats.

 

And not the fluffy, domesticated kind either, oh no. They were wild cats. Jaguars, and Tigers stalked her early mornings while Lions and Cheetahs followed her around during the day. Most evenings she saw at least one Cougar and there was _always_ a leopard in her tree at night.

 

She didn’t even want to get started on the Dog metaphors!

 

At one point she’d been allowed to count 6 different ninja perched around her house. ( _And make no mistake, she knew she’d been allowed to count them. If they hadn’t wanted her to know they we’re there she’d have never seen them_ .) All in different trees, some on neighbouring rooftops, and one enterprising ninja had used her clothes line like a hammock. ( _She’d been convinced that one was a Nara, though she had no idea how the Jonin commander could have the time to sleep on her clothes line. It couldn’t be comfortable. He hadn’t even taken off the clothes pins attached to it!)_

 

And it wasn’t like she set out to befriend all the ninja in her village. She’d helped a few of them, a time or two. Talked to some others. Brought over food when she’d noticed someone coming home to a house that had been empty for months. Thanked them for their service to the village. She’d acted like a normal person!

 

But after each encounter she always seemed to add to her growing pile of strays. And it ended almost the exact same way every time! With her thanking them and the ninja in question staring at her with sharp, unblinking eyes. ( _That had been her first clue that all ninja turned into cats at some point in their careers. She’d seen that exact same stare on her sisters cats face, time and time again.)_

 

It had all started with Hatake Kakashi.

 

She’d just moved into a new apartment complex, her old one having started to feel to restricting. With all her neighbours constantly talking to her about when she’d be getting married and having children. She’d been a single woman for a good number of years by that point and had no intention of giving up her freedom. Her elderly neighbors hadn’t liked that one bit.

 

Setting her up on dates when she hadn’t realized she’d been on one, harping at her on what was proper for a woman her age, all of it. She hadn’t been able to stand it after a while.

 

So she’d moved.

 

But in moving she realized she had a ninja neighbor. Not something she’d ever had to deal with before, being firmly civilian despite her childhood dreams. So she hadn’t really known what to do. Normally you’d introduce yourself when you moved in but after the hassle her old neighbors had put her through she was leery of seeming to friendly.

 

She wouldn't have minded making some connections with the people she lived by but.. she _had_ just moved. And she didn’t want to have to move again if these people turned out it be just like her old neighbors.

 

So that night and many more after, she didn’t talk or think about Hatake Kakashi. It was only months later when his apartment had been empty for some time that she learned he was most likely on a long term mission. No one knew for sure, being all civilians themselves but he hadn’t been added to the Memorial Stone so that was really the only answer they had.

 

When she heard he had dogs she’d been worried. She hadn’t heard any dogs barking and no one had went into the apartment since he’d left, but learning that the dogs were ninken eased her somewhat. Ninken were almost like humans in that they didn’t need any help to live their lives. They were fiercely independent and able to unsummon themselves when they felt the need.

 

But she still made a promise to herself that she’d thank both Hatake and his Ninkin for their sacrifice for the village when they got back. It was the least she could do after being to much of a coward to go and introduce herself when she’d first moved in.

 

Finding out how many ninken Hatake had was challenging at best and close to impossible with her level of clearance ( _None_ ) for village information, at worst. But she was determined, so buying a surplus of bones was a must.

 

Just in case.

 

She also made a small plushy of his favorite (?) dog, (Puken? Kunkun? Pkun? No one had really known what the dog's name was exactly. Only that it was the one that travelled the most with Hatake while out in the open) a cute pug that unfortunately had one ear cross stitched incorrectly although she’d tried everything she could think of to fix it.

 

She hoped he liked it anyway because there really was no way she’d be able to hid it from a ninja. A civilian? Maybe. A ninja? There wouldn’t even be a doubt they’d know exactly what was wrong with it, what it was made out of and how she’d come across it. She wasn’t even going to try and hide it. Ninja paranoia was legendary after all.

 

Her time to met the famous Hatake came much sooner than she thought it would. A ring on her phone one morning had her answering it and being told that Hatake was back in the building and heading her way. She’d thanked the informant and hung up.

 

Grabbing all of her goodies she made sure to stand tall in the space between their doors patiently.

 

When he rounded the corner she all but hopped to his side, face friendly with it’s normal cheerful smile.

 

“Hatake!”

 

He never missed a step, humming absentmindedly at her as she fell into step with him.

 

“I have something for you! To thank you!” She started somewhat nervously”

 

“For me?”

 

“Yes! You and your ninken” He wasn’t walking very fast but his long legs more than made up for that.

 

His head cocks just slightly to the side, eyes never moving from his book. If she didn’t know vaguely what ninja could do then she’d assume he wasn’t paying any attention to her at all. As it was, she was pretty sure he could kill her in under a second if she so much as made a slightly threatening motion


	3. Ask no questions, I’ll tell no lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one knows Bill like Dipper does. 
> 
> No one ever has, no one ever will. 
> 
> That’s not always safe when you anger the being you’ve been attached to for longer then time has been moving in a non-linear fashion. 
> 
> Heh, who knew pain wasn’t always fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this now has an actual story attached to it if you wanna read it. ‘Facades of Flatland.’ 
> 
> So. Yeah.

Bill froze, hovering meters off the ground he stopped moving entirely in a way that wasn’t natural to this dimension. “What?” His voice, normally so chipper had dropped.

“I’m trapped here Bill, because of _you_.” Dipper's voice was cold. Malevolent. Not something any of the gathered humans had ever heard from the small dream demon before, not even when Grunkle Ford had first appeared. “They were terrified of you. Absolutely hysterical at the thought of what you could, _would_ , do to them. So they took the only thing they thought you might possibly care about, and they caged it like an offering.”

Bill’s body was paleing, washing out to a sickly pus colored yellow, his lone eye trapped on Dipper’s gradually enlarging form.

“They came to me in the _**s̷̤̭̋̀̉͊ᴉ̴̧̼̯̻̀u̸͙̚ͅɐ̷̤̤̻̗̇̑u̴̙̱͉̎̾̊ᴉ̴̯͇̹͛̃**_ and they came in droves, Bill.” Dipper’s hands curled into fists.“People we’d known all our lives came to me and forced me, so many hands, so much magic, into a **_ɯ̷͉͚̼͛n̴͕͎̈́͗ᴉ̴̞̦̤̭̤͌p̴̨̨̠̔͛̊͒̕o̶̳͋͐͛͛_** and shoved me out into the multiverse with _nothing_.”

Bill started to shake and he screeched out, “What? No, no that’s not what happened, that’s not what you told me!”

Dipper snarled, “Of course that’s not what I told you! What being wants to tell the thing they love, that loves them so outrageously that they would kill a whole dimension of powerful demons, that the entire reason they are without power, without hope is because of them?” The ground below the two gods shook, the sky flashed with green lightning, “Who was I to tell you, that the only reason I wasn’t consumed by the things that live out there, that have teeth sharper than ours ever could be, that tear into your _soul_ like it’s so much paper, was because I was lucky enough to hit the magical equivalent of the human lottery, just before they finished tearing me to pieces?”

Bill hunched down curling into himself, all he kept repeating was “no, no no no no-“ The great Bill Cipher was practically screaming in denial at what his other half was decoding for him.

“Did you never wonder?” Dipper looked down to the town they were floating over, to the tiny form of Mable staring up at him in complete faith that he could fix this, “Did you never question?”

Dipper floated forwards to the much smaller Bill, hunched over into himself like that would somehow shield him from the words of the only being that could ever hurt him.

“I was so weak when you found me, Bill. I was practically colorless.” Bill shuddered at the memory, “You must have known then, them trapping me here would have never done that to me. Would have never injured me so badly I couldn’t call out for you.”

Bill shook his body back and forth slightly, the litany of no’s fading down into darkness at Dipper’s tone. His hands covered his one eye, blocking out all sight.

“The void is cold, Bill.” Dipper’s voice twisted in agony, “It’s cold, and hollow, and while we call ourselves gods and demons, there are beings out there that even you would be terrified to find.” One of Dipper’s large hands hovered over the other dream demons body, so ready to comfort, so ready to ensnare. “And they did this, my love, our family, our entire species, all in fear of you.”

Dipper hand curled gently around Bill’s quivering body. It would take so little effort to shatter this being he loved completely. So little effort for this to be over with for the humans down below him. But did he want to tell this truth to his-

 

His, always his..

 

He’d kept it for such a very long time though.

 

_Dream Demon,_

_One Facet of Alcor,_

_Other Half of Bill Cipher,_

_Found Brother of Mable,_

_Pine Tree,_

 

_Kid-,_

_Bro-bro-!,_

_Little dude,_

_Dipper._

 

 _Protector of this small, insignificant dimension he found his home in,_ was so very tired of keeping something that wasn’t his.

 

“Why do I always have to be the one to pay for your mistakes?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so I spent basically 5 hours between the time of 1-6 am in the morning writing this and outlining a huge story. 
> 
> Like, this is just a small part of dialogue I got down to, like, publish worthy-ness. But here you go. 
> 
> Also watching Billdip animatics on YouTube but, like, don’t @ me. There is a serious lack of Demon!Dipper in this fandom and it needs to be addressed.


	4. Extreme Family Bonding (please leave Tsuna alone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna doesn't want an older brother, much less four of them. But Xanxus' isn't really known for taking no for an answer and Tsuna isn't really known for letting other people get what they want. They reach an in passe the moment Xanxus' spots that infamous face and Tsuna decides the man who just tried to kidnap him is really, actually, insane.
> 
> Xanxus' is all about that Family Bonding and Tsuna would really rather be anywhere else but here.

Tsuna skidded to a halt when he heard a sharp cry from a familiar voice behind him, he turned from where the others were still running to see Amila on the ground. She had tripped and skinned both her knees badly. Her bright green eyes were filled with tears and her hand was stretched out towards him. 

 

“Tsuna!” 

 

Tsuna looked behind him at the others who were getting farther and farther away from them and back to Amila (and Xanxus’ men who had been chasing them all), “Tsuna, _please_!” She screamed out terrified.

With an explosive growl he ran back towards where Amila was on the ground, he grabbed her hand and the back of her dirty dress hauling her up with all his strength. Even before she got completely to her feet Tsuna was already turning around dragging her with him. 

 

“Gotcha.”

 

Large, rough hands grabbed him under the armpits and forced him up into the air. He swung his legs back and forth to try to mule kick the body behind him, “Amila, run!” He howled out, his body twisting and turning desperately. 

“Come on little brother, can it. You’re already caught. “ A familiar voice said steadily behind him, “Now. Look at your little turncoat friend. She seems pretty alright to me.”

Tsuna growled and tried to head butt behind him but all he got for that was a brusque shake of his entire body. “Go on, look.” Physical hands, ones that couldn't be from the person holding him stable in the air forcibly turned his head to look at where Amila had been. He struggled but it was useless. He wasn’t strong enough. 

Amila was standing where she’d been when Tsuna had ran back for her, but instead of struggling like Tsuna was, she was on her own feet and wiping down her dress from the dirt it'd acquired when she fell.  

Only, Tsuna realized with a sinking feeling, she hadn’t fallen. She hadn’t tripped. He bit his lip as hard as he could and his struggles slowed down enough until he stopped entirely, but he couldn't stop the way his eyes traced Squalo as he moved over to the small girl who wasn’t even half his size. Amila looked up with a sweet smile when Squalo stopped beside her and waited patiently.

“Boss?” Squalo asked distastefully. He didn’t look at the girl beside him, or the child his boss basically had in a headlock. 

“Go ahead.” The voice said in his ear and hauled him up slightly higher.

Squalo sighed and ran a hand down his hair in annoyance but reached into his jacket anyways. He pulled out a bag clinking with coins. He passed it to the girl almost unwillingly but let her snatch it from his hand when it got close enough to her. Amila turned away from everyone and counted out the coins and notes that had been in the bag. 

Tsuna swallowed harshly, and Xanxus huffed unamusedly beside his ear.

Amila turned with a hundred watt smile, her dirty face shown with her happiness. It would have been adorable if that look didn’t make him physically sick to his stomach. Squalo grimaced and Xanxus growled, pulling him slightly farther away from her. It was strange how everything had been flipped. Before he’d been trying to protect her from these two men, but now it was like they were trying to protect him from her.

 

She was looking straight at him.

 

“Thanks so much, Tsuna!” She grinned at him, “If you hadn’t told me The Varia were looking for you I’d never, ever been able to get off the streets!” She tried to skip forward towards him, but Squalo grabbed her before he could even get half a step, Tsuna flinched back into Xanxus’ hold, and the man in question pulled him back even farther. Amila looked confused but she didn’t struggle against the hold, “I just wanted to thank him..”

Squalo glared down at her and jerked her back, “Are you stupid or what?” He jerked his head backwards and spoke directly to Xanxus. “We done with her Boss?? I’m getting sick of the smell of greedy coward.”

“Hey!” The girl protested indigently.

Xanxus made some motion that Tsuna couldn’t see and Squalo nodded. He dragged the girl away none to gently and she waved at Tsuna cheerfully as she went. “Bye, Tsuna!”

Tsuna watched her go. Soon, not even moments after Squalo had started moving her, the girl he’d spent the last two months with was pulled around a corner ally and out of his sight. 

Xanxus sighed explosively when Tsuna slumped down in his arms, a completely dead weight. “Come on, kid. Let’s get to the car.” He started to haul Tsuna’s limp body around and towards a back alley road where Tsuna could see a black car idling. This really had all been planned. Right down to where Amila would ‘trip’ and Tsuna would come to help her. His desire to help people always got him in trouble, he should know that by now. 

Tsuna let himself be carried towards the car like a kitten being picked up and moved by its mother and never said a word. Just kept reliving that moment when he’d decided to turn back for her. Why had he done that? He could have just kept going, he _should_ have just kept going. But he hadn’t and this is where he’d ended up.

When they got to the car door, another man opened it. He was plain looking, the normal Mafia guy you’d expect to see in a movie. Nothing like the circus called The Varia that’d been chasing Tsuna for the better part of two years. Xanxus tossed him in and instantly slid in after him, blocking the door from that side. Tsuna had a half second thought of trying the other side but Squalo angrily jerked the door open, clambered in and shut it behind him.

Xanxus rapped on the divider and the car lurched forward smoothly. Xanxus relaxed back into his seat behind Tsuna, his arm coming up to drape across the back of the seat and one hand coming down to clamp onto the nape of Tsuna’s neck. He spoke over Tsuna’s head as the fourteen year old scowled down at the immaculate floor. He scuffed his dirty shoe against it, just to mess it up a little.

 

“The little harpy run?”

 

Squalo crossed a leg over his knee and also relaxed significantly more than he’d been outside the car. “The second we were out of sight she slithered out of my hold like some type of eel and took off down the street.” He said, “There wasn’t much of a point chasing after her since we got what we came for, so I let her go.”  

Xanxus grunted but didn’t sound to displeased. More annoyed than anything. “I can’t stand Trash like her. Little cretin would sell her own mother out if it meant more money, no fucking loyalty.”  

Squalo rolled his eyes and actually looked at Tsuna for the first time since he’d gotten in the car, “What do _you_ think about that, baby boss? Still think you can trust people like her?” Squalo mocked him, with the words he’d said almost two years ago,” _‘I don’t need your stupid Family! I’m perfectly fine with my family right here!’ “_ Squalo pushed him with his shoulder playfully, like a leopard engaging a kitten. Tsuna’s eyes burned with tears but he refused to look up and give them the satisfaction of it. He scuffed his shoe even harder against the floor, leaving an even darker mark.

Xanxus laughed and pulled Tsuna closer to him in what could be called a hug if it wasn’t so violent and Tsuna wasn’t being basically held on to. His other hand came up to Tsuna’s chin to force his head up gently (for him anyways.) Tsuna met red eyes like the devil with a glare on his face and Xanxus laughed louder at the cute look. 

“You knew we were gonna catch you at some point, little brother.” He grinned a proud, bloodthirsty grin, “ I’m just impressed you lasted so long against us all. It was alright for someone not yet Quality.”

Tsuna’s eyes narrowed, “You only caught me because you tricked me. You never would have otherwise.” Tsuna spat at his feet, “It was a dirty trick because you all weren't good enough to do it yourselves.”

Xanxus’ grin sharpened, “A dirty trick still got us you, I’d wager that's a good enough reason as any to use them more often.”

Tsuna tried to jerk away from Xanxus hold but the man just clamped on tighter, letting Tsuna roll around between him and Squalo as he tried to escape. The two watched amusedly as he almost made it to the floor before Xanxus’ jerked him back up. 

Tsuna screamed in frustration, “I’m not apart of your stupid Family! Lemme go!” He scratched at Xanxus’ wrist and snapped his teeth at Squalo when the man went to force him to sit in the seat properly. 

“If you wanna stay on the ground then fine.” Xanxus said, still amused. With the hand wrapped around the kids nape he let him drop but not move. He was on his knees, between Xanxus’ own and glaring up at the bigger man. “But kid, no matter what you say or what you do, your part of the Family. “ His eyes trailed curiously from Tsuna’s wild hair to his familiar face. One Xanxus’ had seen on the Manor walls so many times, he’d had to do a double take when he’d first caught a glimpse of Tsuna. “Looks like that don’t lie.” 

Xanxus’ grinned down at the little rage machine below him, if it wasn’t for those golden eyes and that delicate face it would have been like looking into a mirror with the hate that was pouring off of him, “And you’ll find, little brother,“ Tsuna snarled at him, “Family’s the only thing you can ever really trust.”


End file.
